


As Seen on TV

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 10 - toys. Watching porn alone one day, Eiji gets an idea for his sex life with Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	As Seen on TV

What to do, what to do?

Eiji had gotten off early from his part-time job at a flower shop and just arrived home to his and Ash's apartment. That morning Ash had mentioned that he would probably go spend much of the day researching and writing at the local library. It certainly wasn't as extravagant as the one he used to frequent in New York, but it more than did the trick. Eiji was thankful that Ash had such a place where he could create and contemplate without sitting among old and painful memories. 

But what to do, what to do?

Eiji could cook a snack, but he mused that he wasn't that hungry yet. He could watch TV but that felt too lethargic. He could work on a photography project but that felt too involved. How could he turn his brain off without just streaming bad soap operas?

Eiji blinked as he felt a slight heat and urge bubble up within him. He hadn't watched porn in a while. 

It wasn't a matter of conscious choice so much as there hadn't been any need. He didn't have much time alone at the house without Ash and, well, when they were together they expelled plenty of sexual tension. 

But there Eiji was at home with no Ash, plenty of time to himself, and that familiar craving. So he went to the bedroom, booted up the computer at his corner desk, and sat down. 

And then got up, fetched a box of tissues from the nightstand, and sat back down. What to watch, what to watch?

He wasn't in the mood for anything in particular so he just went to one of the standard tube sites and sifted through pages of thumbnails. A cute guy here, but with an uglier partner. A hot guy here, but just jerking off, and Eiji preferred to watch videos with...a bit more going on. A cute couple here, but the video's title was trying too hard. At last, Eiji settled on a fairly normal looking video of two decently attractive guys. A moment's hovering over the thumbnail for a preview showed that there would be kissing, oral, and anal. It looked perfectly standard, and like exactly what Eiji was in the mood for. 

And so Eiji began to stroke himself to the good, though not memorable, start. The two men made out for a while after some hammily acted flirting, and soon one was giving the other a blowjob. Eventually the blowee bent over a couch and presented his ass prominently. Eiji's strokes picked up a bit, knowing what was coming...or so he thought. 

Rather than slamming straight home, the top first walked slightly off-screen and reappeared with a large pink dildo. 

_Oh,_ Eiji thought, surprised, but he kept watching. The first few attempts at inserting the dildo were brief and made the bottom moan in a low voice, but he clearly wasn't yet fully adjusted. The longer the top kept going, however, the louder (and harder, Eiji noted) the bottom got as well. Within a few minutes the top was sliding the dildo all the way in and out of his partner's asshole, with a variety of camera angles that captured the action in very appealing ways. Eiji's strokes quickened furiously and he found himself cumming before the top ever got around to using his actual cock. 

With a chest splattered by his own cum, Eiji blinked. He'd really gotten off just from that? It had been very hot, though. His mind flashed for a moment to the thought of Ash using such a dildo on him, or of shoving one into Ash, and...

His dick throbbed. _Jesus,_ Eiji thought. _So much for a refractory period._

He kept watching the video, but after a few minutes of actual fucking Eiji rewound to those erotic minutes of dildo-in-ass, of the horny bottom pushing back against silicone and moaning loudly. Eiji pictured Ash in front of him on the bed, naked and ass up, hole stretched around a dildo as Eiji slid it further and further inside and—

Eiji came all over his chest again. Tired out from two consecutive orgasms he closed the computer, wiped the jizz off his chest with a tissue, and went to take a shower. As he washed off he found himself wondering if Ash would ever be interested in using any sort of toys.

* * *

Later that evening Ash got home from the library and Eiji enthusiastically greeted him with a home-cooked dinner and lots of warm embraces. It was nice, this domestic tranquility. But when the two were getting into bed for the night Eiji's mind returned to less vanilla, less white-picket-fence sort of images.

"Hey Ash?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever..." Eiji trailed off. How to ask something like this? He looked into Ash's patient, expectant eyes and gulped. "Um...would you be interested in using...toys? Like, in bed?"

Ash blinked. "Like dildos and stuff?"

Eiji's face instantly flushed red and he stammered. "Ye...yes! But no, no, maybe I should not have asked, it's okay if you don't want to. Don't mind me..."

"Hey, hey," Ash said softly, rubbing his hand through Eiji's hair. "It's okay. I'm not bothered, though I am a little surprised. What brought this on?"

Eiji's blush persisted. "This um...porn. I watched. And it made me think about...trying things with you." He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment for a minute, but when he looked back at Ash he still had the same look of patient, kind acceptance...laced with a tinge of smarm. 

"You were watching porn and it made you think of me, huh?" Ash asked, shifting over so that he was lying on top of Eiji, their bare chests pressed up against each other. He gave Eiji's neck a wet kiss and Eiji whimpered. 

"Ash...y...yeah, it did."

"What sort of toys did you have in mind?" Ash asked. 

"Well, I... I don't know a lot about them. I know there are...dildos, and some sort of beads. I've seen handcuffs and rope being used to tie people up. Also cock rings, but I'm not interested in those. They look uncomfortable."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I'm not crazy about the idea of cock rings either." He kept planting wet kisses along Eiji's neck as they continued talking, and Eiji kept trembling and moaning quietly. 

"Are there any...ahhh...any you would be interested in?" Eiji asked as Ash kissed a particularly sensitive part of his neck. 

"Not handcuffs," Ash said. "I've worn too many pairs of those already. It's not much of a fantasy for me. I guess the others might be okay. Anal beads or dildos, vibrators...those sorts of things, I guess."

"Maybe we could shop online for some...mmmm...together, to try?" Eiji asked as he wrapped his legs around Ash's back, pulling him closer against him. 

"Sure, baby," Ash said before kissing Eiji deeply on the lips. "Think normal old me will be enough to satisfy you tonight though?"

"Fuck me, you goddamned teasing American."

* * *

A couple weeks later Eiji came home early to find the apartment much the same as he had that day when he first thought about toys. Ash would still be out for a while, but a package had arrived. It was inconspicuously labeled which Eiji was thankful for, though he quickly brought it in from off the front porch as though the neighbors might somehow sense a some aura of debauchery emanating from it. 

Eiji brought the box into the bedroom and unwrapped and opened it. Inside was a medium-sized dildo he and Ash had decided upon to try experimenting with for the first time. It was about six inches long excluding the base and it was fairly girthy. It felt intimidating in Eiji's hand, even if it wasn't any bigger than he had taken before. Something about the foreign nature of the object, of it not belonging to an actual body, made it feel...well, different. Nonetheless, it was enticing. 

Eiji didn't want to break it in alone, however. He would wait until Ash got home and, if they ended up getting frisky that night, present it to him as a surprise and an option. 

Ash quickly took him up on it when the time came. 

"So," Ashe said. "Who's butt? Yours or mine?"

Eiji blushed. For as good and as caring of a lover as he was, Ash could also be very crude. It was a sort of bluntness that reflected his growing ability to take things less seriously, though, which was a marked improvement since he came to Japan. 

Eiji pondered the question for a moment. Truthfully, he wanted to try using it from both perspectives, but that night...

"Could I...use it on you?" he asked. 

"Sure, Eiji," Ash smiled and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Lemme go freshen up a little bit first but yes, absolutely."

Eiji's blush persisted even after Ash left to clean up and prepare. Sitting alone in their bed with a dildo, Eiji gulped. There were certainly nerves but...damn, was he excited. 

After a little while the bathroom door opened and Ash walked back into the bedroom. He was naked and, Eiji thought, absolutely glowing. He was also already semi-hard. 

Eiji gulped, feeling his blush intensify as he looked up at his lover. Ash walked closer until he was standing right in front of where Eiji was sitting on the bed. 

"Like what you see?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Always," Eiji said quietly, averting his gaze for a moment in embarrassment. 

Ash picked up on it and brought his hand down to lightly caress Eiji's jawline. "You alright, Eiji? We don't have to use it if you don't want to."

Eiji shook his head. "I'm okay. I want to...as long as you do."

"And I want to," Ash smiled before reaching in for a kiss, slow but deep, tender. Eiji reciprocated. 

"How should we get positioned?" Eiji asked when they pulled away. "What would be easiest for you?"

"Probably doggy style," Ash said. "At least at first." 

He climbed up on the bed and bent over on all fours. Eiji had seen Ash like this before, but...Jesus, it still got him rock hard every time. Quickly disrobing, he took his place behind Ash.

"You have the most beautiful butt in the world," Eiji said, holding Ash's cheeks in his hands and massaging them. 

"So you've told me," Ash laughed, looking back at Eiji with pure love in his eyes. "But you know, I think yours is pretty great too."

Eiji shook his head. "Yours is the absolute best."

And with that he spread Ash's ass open and brought his mouth up against—

"Aaaaahhhh," Ash let out a low moan, instinctively pressing his ass back against Eiji's tongue. "Mm, babe, so good, every time."

"We need to open you up," Eiji said between slurps. "Don't wanna hurt you."

Ash gave half a chuckle before having an involuntary spasm in his legs and letting out another, longer moan. "You never hurt me, baby."

Eiji kept eating out Ash's ass for a few minutes before teasing it with his fingers, then slowly pushing one in. Ash's moans continued as he rocked back and forth, giving in to the familiar stretch he'd grown to love. For a long time he'd thought he'd never be able to enjoy sex, to feel safe, but after a lot of emotional healing he'd begun to be able to open himself up, with Eiji's help, and...

"Oooooohh, god, Eiji, there," Ash panted as Eiji curled two fingers right up against his prostate. "There, there, oh, Eiji, I think I'm ready."

Ready though he was, he couldn't help but feel disappointed by the momentary emptiness that came when Eiji withdrew. Before long, though, he felt the cold head of the lubed up dildo pressing up against his wet hole. 

"Let me know if you need me to slow, or to stop, or if anything hurts," Eiji said softly. 

"I know, Eiji. I trust you."

Both men found themselves feeling awfully sentimental despite the dildo between them. Looking into each other's eyes they both gave the most disarming smiles and leaned in for a deep kiss. Eiji curled up closer against Ash and they relished in the feeling of skin-on-skin, making out for a few minutes before Eiji pressed the dildo back up against Ash and began to press it forward. 

"Mmf," Ash grunted. Getting used to the increase in girth was always a big step in sex, but he knew the reward would be well worth it. Eiji slowly pushed more of the dildo in, then out, then in. Ash felt his body gradually adapt to its presence. 

Eiji was now shoving most of the dildo inside of Ash when it brushed against the prostate in a way that caused the blond to tremble all over. 

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, shoving his ass back against the dildo. He needed more; the stretch felt so good, or was it the fullness? The sheer lust, the loving sense of comfort and trust, the perfect amount of pressure right where he wanted it most. "Harder, Eiji," he said before leaning over to give his boyfriend another deep kiss. 

Eiji reciprocated, as well as obeyed. He started shoving the dildo in and out of Ash faster, filling the room with the squelching sounds of eager hole, lube, and fucking. 

"So good," Ash panted, backing himself up against the dildo. "So good."

"I love you, Ash," Eiji moaned into his mouth, picking up the pace even more. 

"I love you, Eiji, aaaahhhh!" Ash cried after a particularly intense thrust. "Gonna cum soon, gonna..."

"Cum for me," Eiji said, wrapping his palm around Ash's cock as he kept pumping the dildo in and out of his ass. 

"Oh, oh, OH!," Ash cried when he reached his limit, spurting cum all over Eiji's hand. His breathing slowed, Eiji pulled the toy out, and the two cuddled up close to one another and held each other tight, basking in the warmth as they steadied. 

"Eiji," Ash sighed. 

"Yes, Ash?"

"That was so good."

"I'm glad, Ash," Eiji said, caressing his hair. "Next time you can use it on me." 

"Mmm," Ash said, giving him a kiss. "I bet you'll look amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," Eiji said, kissing him back. 

"With your beautiful ass? It's gonna be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Prove it," Eiji challenged, then gulped. Would Ash be up for a round two?

"Do you want it now?" Ash asked. 

"I always want you now," Eiji whispered. 

Ash blinked, blushed, then pulled Eiji in for a deep kiss before flipping him over on his stomach. 

"You _so_ have the more beautiful butt," he said, spreading Eiji's cheeks apart and bringing his tongue up against his hole. 

The noise Eiji let out was beyond transcribing, just a noise of pure, utter pleasure as Ash prepared him for his turn with their new toy.


End file.
